


Appreciation

by MDFawn



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDFawn/pseuds/MDFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot to appreciate about his boyfriend if Luke just had the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy/duplicate this work.

Luke stood looking down at the perfection that was spread out before him. Yeah, they had their own apartment and it was great, but life was so busy for them both now.  
  
He spent hours between trying to keep his hands in his own foundation and trying to live up to what he thought Damian expected him to be at Grimaldi Shipping. Noah was just as busy trying to get his senior project back on track. The fact that he was spending so much time with Mason wasn't the best of circumstances but he needed the adviser in order to get the project done.  
  
Their time together had been few and far between. Each of them coming home at night exhausted. They had sex, they were 20 something young men, dah, of course there was the sex, but they rarely had time to truly appreciate what they were or what they had. That thought, that reality brought Luke to were he was right now.  
  
He, coming in at almost 2:30 in the morning and Noah, laying naked on the sheets of "their" bed, asleep. Luke smiled at the thought of his boyfriend laying there waiting for him. The smile quickly became a smile of sultry appreciation. He rarely got the chance to just admire the body that Noah had. Noah with his self-consciousness, his shy demeanor.  
  
Luke's eyes slide slowly up and down, visually caressing each and every square inch of Noah's body. Gazing at every place his hands and heart have touched in the past few years.  
  
Noah sleeping in quiet repose on the crisp white sheets. His face free and soft, the normal control gone as he slept. His left arm thrown up onto the pillow next to his head, bicep firm and defined.   
  
Luke's eyes racked down the long neck to the lean but chiseled chest. Not a hint of hair like his own chest but smooth and clean. How many hours, Luke wondered, had he spent softly kissing his way across that chest. How many times had he laid his head there and listened to the strong and reassuring sound of the big, giving heart that lay inside.  
  
Noah's right hand lay flat on the sleek contoured muscles of Noah's abs, his fingertips softly grazing the very beginning of the dark curls that surround the now softened cock.  
  
A shiver quietly runs down Luke's spine. The cock laying amid the dark curls should look small and unimpressive but instead if lays proud and firm against the inside of Noah's thigh.  
  
Luke's heart pounding and the sound of the blood that it is pumping through is system is raging in his ears. He's not sure what draws his eyes back up the body that he has coveted, worshiped since the first time he's seen it but something does. His eyes pulled back up to Noah's face, eyes now open and staring softly back at him.  
  
"So beautiful." The whisper falling from Luke's mouth without thought.  
  
A flush warming Noah's cheeks but his eyes never leaving Luke's. "Come to bed." Noah says as he reaches out with the hand that had been laying across his stomach.  
  
And although exhausted, although knowing that tomorrow they both have to do this all over again, Luke takes the time to appreciate the body that is his to covet, the body that has been given to him and him alone. 

  


 


End file.
